Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - niezależna gra point and click, horror stworzony przez Scotta Cawthona. Opis :"Thirty years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed its doors, the events that took place there have become nothing more than a rumor and a childhood memory, but the owners of "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" are determined to revive the legend and make the experience as authentic as possible for patrons, going to great lengths to find anything that might have survived decades of neglect and ruin. :At first there were only empty shells, a hand, a hook, an old paper-plate doll, but then a remarkable discovery was made... :The attraction now has one animatronic." - oficjalny opis ze strony SteamFive Nights at Freddy's 3 na stronie Steam Greenlight Rozgrywka Akcja gry dzieje się w domu strachu, Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Tak jak w poprzednich grach, wcielamy się w rolę stróża nocnego i musimy przetrwać 7 nocy w budynku. Jego wnętrze możemy oglądać za pośrednictwem Monitora, na którym mamy dostęp do 10 kamer w pokojach i 5 w wentylacjach. Springtrap może dostać się przez drzwi, znajdujące się po naszej lewej stronie lub wentylacje. Dodatkowo, gra wprowadza drugi monitor, na którym możemy restartować system audio, kamery oraz wentylacje w budynku. Różnice W przeciwieństwie do poprzedników, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 różni się kilkoma motywami znanymi z tamtych gier: * Gra choć zawiera 7 nocy, nie posiada Nocy Niestandardowej. Spowodowane jest to najprawdopodobniej tylko jednym animatronikiem i małymi możliwościami utworzenia tej nocy. Dodatkowo, Noc Szósta zostaje nazwana Koszmarem (ang. Nightmare), a siódma- Agresywnym Koszmarem (ang. Agressive Nightmare) * Gra zrywa ze standardowym wyglądem menu, zmienia czcionkę, a także wprowadza kolorowe tła, co może wiązać się z rokiem, w którym dzieje się akcja gry. * W grze nie jest podane imię stróża nocnego, nie ma jego czeku za pracę. Możliwe, że jest ono po prostu nieistotne, lub akcja gry jest halucynacją. * W menu głównym pojawia się zakładka "Extra" po przejściu nocy piątej, której nie było w poprzednich grach. * Gra wprowadza alternatywne zakończenie. Za to, nie posiada "zakończenia" z tytułu przegranej nocy, jako że pojawia się jedynie napis "Game Over". * Gra wprowadza jumpscare'y, które nie powodują przegranej. * Jedynym animatronikiem zdolnym nas zabić jest Springtrap. * Możemy puszczać audio (śmiech lub słowa Baloon Boya) na dowolnych kamerach, a gdy Springtrap jest 1 kamerę od tej w której puszczamy audio, to przenosi się tam gdzie je puściliśmy. * Możemy blokować przejścia wentylacyjne * Audio, kamery i wentylacje mogą się zepsuć od jumpscare'ów phantom animatroników. Możemy je naprawiać. Historia *Pierwszy teaser na temat Five Nights at Freddy's 3 pojawił się 6 grudnia na stronie scottgames.com. Znajdował się tam jedynie napis "offline", lecz rozjaśnienie ukazywało złotą cyfrę 3 w prawym dolnym rogu. W tym czasie, w kodzie strony można było odnaleźć informacje: "five, nights, at, freddys, 30 years later, only one". *2 stycznia 2015 roku, pojawił się następny teaser. Przedstawiał on złotą postać, animatronika znajdującego się w cieniu a także napis "I am still here". Po rozjaśnieniu, można było zauważyć w prawym dolnym rogu małą cyfrę 3. *15 stycznia 2015 roku, pojawił się teaser "what can we use", przedstawiający wielki czerwony napis 3, a pod nim pudełko, przedstawiające puste głowy Toy Animatroników, a także papierowego chłopca oraz hak Foxy'ego. Po rozjaśnieniu, można było zobaczyć stojącego po prawej stronie złotego animatronika. *26 stycznia 2015 roku, Scott udostępnił teaser trailer gry Five Nights at Freddy's 3 i utworzył jej stronę na Steam Greenlight, przedstawiającą kilka zdjęć gry. *3 lutego 2015 roku, Scott udostępnił następny teaser, przedstawiający plan kamer. Po podświetleniu, obraz przedstawia także dodatkowe korytarze, prawdopodobnie szyby wentylacyjne, znajdujące się w budynku. *1 marca 2015 roku, Scott udostępnił jeszcze jeden teaser na swojej stronie. Przedstawiał starego, zniszczonego Balloon Boy'a a obok niego napis "Guess who?". Po podświetleniu, można dostrzec cyfrę 10 znajdującą się pod napisem. ** 2 marca 2015 roku, Scott wysłał kilku znanym game-playerom rozwiniętą wersję demo z czterema nocami. Tego samego dnia kilka godzin później wprowadził pełną wersję gry. *27 października 2015 roku, Scott aktualizuje grę dodają dynię w biurze. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3